


Better Plans

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a much better plan to spend the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Plans  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Scott Summers/Jean Grey  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 156  
>  **Summary:** Scott has a much better plan to spend the day.  
>  **A/N:** I haven't seen the movie since it came out years ago.  
>  **A/N 2:** written for [August Rush: Day 3](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1745586.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/646370/646370_original.jpg)

“You do know that when I said I wanted us to spend more time together this wasn’t quite the plan I had in mind.” Scott’s voice was soft almost a whisper.

Soft laughter echoed around them.

“Oh really?” Jean looked at the metal surrounding them. “Granted we can’t move but we’re together what could be more perfect?”

“I don’t know.” He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Candlelight, soft music, maybe a little slow dancing. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds like quite the plan.” She thought it sounded perfect just like Scott. “Well, you about ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah.” He had been ready. “Any plans on how we do that?”

“Open your eyes.”

A gasp escaped him. She had to know better than that. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t risk her safety. “I can’t.”

But they didn’t have a choice and they both knew it. “Trust me.”

Slowly, carefully Scott opened his eyes.


End file.
